


to be alone with you.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Phil loves Dan and brings him home a pistachio chai muffin, and maybe watches Formula 1 with him.





	to be alone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i had written something vastly different, and i didn't like it that much. so i rewrote it, and this is the outcome and honestly i'm happy with it. 
> 
> it's just fluff.

**i.**

Phil has errands to run. For the most part he kind of likes the quietness that errands can bring. He can get lost in a movie soundtrack walking down the aisles of Tesco to find the things that he needs. The short list came from Dan, which was: almond milk, more cereal (surprise him on the kind and buy two), eggs, and some butter. Phil picked up a candy bar on the way out and looked forward to it when he got back home. They didn’t live by a bakery anymore so seeing one on his way to the bus stop made him stop and look through the window. He had smiled and entered the bakery, the little bell ringing over him. 

“Hiya, how can I help you?” 

Phil was overwhelmed with the options before taking a deep breath, “You have a lot of choices here,” he chuckles, looking for one specific thing. 

“Do you happen to have anything with pistachios in them?”

The lady behind the counter had glanced down before smiling, “Actually, we just made our pistachio chai muffin! Would you like me to grab one for you?” Her hands were slowly reaching toward a bag to put it in. 

“Yeah, can I get two please?” 

He didn’t do this enough; he remembers one conversation with his mother the last time he had gone back home, Phil had watched as his mother would make coffee for his father every morning around the same time and sometimes she’d even place a donut next to his cup from the bakery in town just to surprise him. No real reason -- but because she loved him and it made him smile to see it. Sometimes, it was nice to be thought of, sometimes it was needed when the days were long and hard. 

With the groceries, a candy bar, and two pistachio muffins Phil had made his way back home. He’d probably order something later tonight or see if Dan was up for making breakfast for dinner. 

Phil finds Dan hunched over his computer in the dark of the living room, the TV is on but only for the sake of white noise and when Phil turns the light on Dan groans. “No, I’m a vampire… or a cockroach,” he says putting hands over his eyes and Phil comes up from behind him on the couch and wraps his arms around Dan and kissing the side of his head. 

“Alright,” Dan says, squeezing his arms and looking up at Phil with a raised eyebrow, but instead of an answer he’s met with a sweet kiss. 

When Phil starts to pull away, Dan places his hands on the side of Phil’s face, “Wait, wait, I actually liked that,” with a soft laugh and a dimpled smile. 

“I have something for you.” Phil pats the top of his head grabbing the pistachio chai muffin and hands it to Dan, who looks puzzled for a second and Phil swears he sees his eyes dilate and he looks up at Phil. 

“Wait, why?” Dan squints his eyes at him jokingly. 

“Can’t I just buy my boyfriend a pistachio chai muffin?” Phil can’t help but laugh, plopping down next to him. 

Dan looks at him for a second longer before shrugging, grabbing the pistachio chai muffin from the bag it came in and slowly starts to eat it, closing his eyes for a second to savor the taste. It wasn’t hard to make Dan smile, and that was something that Phil had loved about Dan. Regardless of the world sometimes weighing him down, the fact a pistachio chai muffin could get him to smile was special. His mother had noticed that about Dan the first time she met him. He laughs at his dumb jokes that aren’t really that funny but perhaps that had to do given the time period -- now, Dan still laughs at Phil’s jokes but he’s not afraid to tell him that it’s crap. He can’t seem to be offended by it, funnily enough. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Dan says after half the pistachio chai muffin is eaten, tearing off a piece and offering it to Phil, and eventually shoving it in Phil’s mouth and it makes them both laugh. 

“I just like to see you smile,” 

Phil was his mother’s child and he’d love Dan until there was nothing left. 

“I suppose you bought a- yep, there it is,” Dan says as Phil takes the candy bar out from his pocket, “You are too predictable.” 

Honestly it’s just tradition now, Dan should know this.

There’s a comfortable silence that falls over them. Dan goes back to answering emails and editing and Phil puts the groceries away and starts to make dinner for the two of them. He used to play music over the speakers all the time cooking and he hadn’t for a while, he supposes it wouldn’t hurt to do it now. It’s on low so Dan could concentrate but from the sofa he can hear Dan humming along to the music being played. While they can stay up all night talking each other's ear off, there are sometimes these moments of bliss, when the heart hurts just a little bit, but can be filled with sweets, and kisses, and a silent admiration that it’s possible to get through. 

“Want me to bring it to you, or do you want to eat at the table?” Phil calls from the kitchen. 

“I can eat at the table with you,” Dan places the laptop on the couch and gets up and Phil is waiting with a plate in his hands, handing it to Dan. It’s bacon, eggs, toast, and some cut up fruit. 

Dan sits across from Phil and smiles at him as they dig into the food. The music is still playing from the kitchen and Dan is on his phone, nodding his head to the beat and Phil is just so enamored that this human was in his life. It would hit him like that sometimes, that out of all 7.422 billion of people (and counting), this one human was the one that he had chosen to love. He didn’t used to think like this -- his mother told him that it would happen to him, and he wouldn’t even realize it when he did. Phil had fallen in love with Dan slowly. He was his best friend before anything -- and there had been some fear beforehand. He was scared of the feeling, like maybe if he had pursued it then it would disappear, or if Dan didn’t feel the same way even after telling him that he liked him. Phil just never thought he could be loved in this way. He didn’t understand it; he was a guy that loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and made weird videos online that not many people understood, and there were video game references that bled out of him for anyone who would listen. 

Dan understood it. Maybe it didn’t make them special -- considering that there were so many people on this planet, there’s a few other people who could understand Phil but they weren’t in his life and honestly he didn’t care. Dan was his person and he was content with that -- with this life that they had built. 

**ii.**

Dan had tried to get more work done but Phil had been a _bit_ distracting. Dan was pretty good about putting himself into a space to get work done while Phil watched the telly, but Phil had kept finding ways to touch Dan, whether it was resting a hand on his knee, hands giving a reassuring stroke on his thigh, Phil pressing his lips to Dan’s shoulder, and then his neck. 

Dan had closed his eyes at the last part and then gulped, putting his computer away and on the ground, pushing Phil down on the couch and hovering over him. “Can I help you?” Some of his curls had gotten in the way of his eyes and Phil was obsessed with them, reaching up to push them back with a toothy grin. 

“Yeah,” was all Phil could say, pulling Dan closer to him, their lips meeting for a long awaited kiss. And that’s all they do. They kiss, hands exploring what they can touch, but it’s not urgent, they’re in no hurry to leave this bubble they created for themselves. Phil kisses his cheek, and presses kisses all the way down to his collarbone, and he inhales Dan’s scent; while they smell similar, there’s a certain scent to Dan that’s comforting and so _him_ , that reminds Phil of warmth, home and security. 

“You love me,” it’s not a question Dan asks, it was just a fact, something that had proven to be true over and over again. 

“Quite a bit, yeah,” Phil replies back, a small smile on his lips as his fingers touch the soft skin of his cheek, tracing over his freckles, his lips, and he kisses him again. 

“Good. Me too. Watch Formula 1 with me?” Dan smiles and raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine.” Phil laughs, shaking his head. “What I do for love.”

Dan laughs at his reaction and tells him shut up, he can pretend to enjoy it. He knows that he secretly does.

So this -- _this_ is what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: @nihilismdan


End file.
